Sentirte mia
by Pliplop
Summary: Bella Swan vive tranquila con su hijo de 10 años Timothy, en un suburbio de Londres. En la casa de al lado se muda un hombre que se enamora de Bella pero ella no, el enloquecerá cuando se entere que esta con otro, esto desencadenara una obsesión que convertirá la vida de Bella en un infierno.
1. Chapter 1

Sentirte mía.

Capitulo 1.

Bella.

Mi corazón esta acelerado, estoy corriendo no quiero mirar a atrás, escucho un disparo, y me caigo al suelo esta frio me entra tierra en la boca, lo veo a el, se acerca a mi, tiene una pistola en la mano, me levanto rápidamente pero el dispara y me caigo otra vez, esta vez mi pierna derecha se aduerme, la toco y esta mojada, veo mis manos, están llenas de sangre, el me mira riéndose coloca sus manos en mi cuello y empieza a apretar, lucho pero no puedo quitar sus manos solo pienso en mi hijo no puedo pensar en nada mas y eso me da valor, tomo su pistola y lo golpeo y el se cae, me empiezo a arrastrar pero el me detiene y empezamos a forcejear y suena un disparo.

Tres meses antes.

El despertador suena, abro mis ojos, el despertador marca las seis de la mañana, la puerta de mi habitación se abre, es mi hijo Timothy, el corre hacia mi cama, me da un beso en la mejilla y me dice:

- Buenos días, mama.

- Buenos días hijo, -digo-, ¿Cómo dormiste?

- Bien, -dice.

- Vete a bañar, -digo-, que ya casi es hora de ir a la escuela.

Timothy se va y yo me levanto a tomar una ducha, al terminar me visto y bajo a preparar el desayuno a Timothy, hoy le hare Pancakes, a el les encantan. Cuando terminamos de desayunar, nos subimos al auto y llevo a Timothy a la escuela y por ahí mismo me voy a trabajar, trabajo en una cadena de supermercados muy popular aquí en Londres. Al llegar veo a mi compañera Elena Gilbert limándose las uñas como siempre, ella dice:

- Hola, Bella ¿Cómo estas?

- Estoy bien, -digo-, ¿Y tu?

- Enamorada, -dice.

- Otra vez, -digo.

Elena todos los meses tiene un nuevo amor.

- Hablas como si todos los meses tuviera un nuevo novio, -dice.

- Es la verdad, -digo-, ¿Como llama este?

- Robert, es tan lindo, -dice-, es amable y dulce.

- Espero que esta relación dure mucho, -digo.

- Deberías también conseguirte un novio Bella, -dice.

- He pensado en buscar un padre a Timothy, -digo-, pero quiero tomar una buena decisión.

- No te preocupes, -dice Elena-, pronto encontraras a un hombre.

El supermercado abre, Eso espero, pronto conseguir una figura paterna para Timothy aunque he sido su padre y su madre nunca será lo mismo.


	2. Chapter 2

Sentirte mia.

Capitulo 2.

Bella.

El supermercado cierra, salgo y me voy a casa de mis padres a buscar a Timothy, luego nos vamos a casa, al llegar veo que frente a la casa de al lado, hay un camion de mudanza, hace mucho tiempo esa casa estaba vacia. Parqueo el auto, luego Timothy y yo entramos a casa, Timothy sube a su habitacion, yo voy a la cocina a beber un poco de leche, veo mi reloj, ya son las siente de la noche, subo al segundo piso y entro a la habitacion de Timothy, el esta viendo caricaturas, digo:

- Timothy, apaga la television, y vete a cepillar los dientes.

Timothy obedece, empiezo a buscar su pijama, y encuentro un dibujo en la mesa de hacer tareas, en el hay una mujer, un niño y un hombre con un signo de interrogacion en la cara, al lado dice: ¿Donde estara mi papa?

Se me salen las lagrimas, Timothy sale del baño, me seco las lagrimas y Timothy me pregunta:

- ¿Por que lloras?

- No es nada, -digo-, toma ponte tu pijama.

Timothy agarra la pijama y se la pone. Cuando se acuesta me dice:

- Mama, ¿Donde esta mi papa?

Mi corazon se paraliza, Timothy es muy pequeño para saber la verdad asi que le invento algo:

- Cuando estaba embarazada de ti, tu padre se tuvo que ir lejos, muy lejos.

Empeze a llorar, me las limpio rapidamente y Timothy dice:

- No llores mama, sabes no me importa tener papa, porque estoy feliz de que tu estes conmigo.

Timothy me abraza y luego me da un beso en la mejilla. Timothy se acuesta le doy un beso en la frente y le digo:

- Buenas noches.

Apago la luz, c¡erro la puerta y me voy a la sala, me siento en el sofa a leer, de repente el timbre suena, nadie me viene a visitar a esta hora, abro la puerta, es un hombre y pregunto:

- ¿Que desea señor?

- Hola soy Edward Cullen, me mude hoy al lado.

Al parecer ese era el nuevo vecino, digo:

- Hola, soy Bella Swan mucho gusto.

Estrechamos las manos. Hay un silencio incomodo nos miramos, y digo:

- Gusta en pasar, -digo para romper el hielo.

- No gracias, debo que madrugar mañana, fue un placer conocerla.

- Igual, -digo.

El se va y cierro la puerta, bostezo, apago las luces, subo a mi habitacion veo por la ventana al nuevo vecino, no tiene camisa, esta fuerte, se mueve de un lado a otro, eso me parece extraño, de repente el mira hacia mi ventana, me abajo, ¿Me habra visto?, levanto la cabeza y la ventana esta cerrada, yo hago lo mismo, cierro mi ventana.

Entro al baño a tomar una ducha, al terminar me pongo la pijama y luego me acuesto, cuando cierro los ojos escucho un ruido extraño en el primer piso, me levanto y bajo a la sala, enciendo la luz pero cuando llego no hay nadie, reviso y no encuentro una foto mia que estaba en la repisa.


	3. Chapter 3

Sentirte mia.

Capitulo 3.

Bella.

Alguien toca mi cintura, me volteo a ver quien es, estoy asustada, es mi hijo Timothy, dice:

- Escuche ruidos, mama.

- No paso nada hijo, -digo.

Lo calgo y lo llevo a su habitacion, el se queda dormido casi de una vez, me voy a mi habitacion, trato de dormir pero no puedo, estoy asustada, alguien entro a la casa, pero lo mas extraño es que solo se llevo una foto.

Al dia siguiente, Timothy y yo salimos temprano de la casa, hoy vamos a ir a buscar a mi amiga Alice, ayer terminaron sus vacaciones; Ella tiene un hijo de la misma edad de Timothy, su nombre es Davon, ellos son amigos, su esposo murio hace un año en un accidente aereo, eso la devasto, apenas se esta recuperando. Cuando llegamos a casa de Alice, ella nos estaba esperando en la acera junto a su hijo, me detengo y ellos se suben.

Dejamos a nuestros hijos en la escuela y luego nos vamos a trabajar, al llegar veo a Elena, nos acercamos y ella dice:

- Hola, chicas ¿Como estan?

- Bien, - dice Alice, sentandose en su puesto.

- Oh, chicas, - digo-, anoche alguien se entro a mi casa.

- ¡Que!, - dice Elena.

- ¿Se llevaron algo?, - dice Alice.

- Eso es lo mas extraño, - digo-, es que solo se llevaron una foto mia.

El supermercado cerro hoy a las cinco de la tarde y aprovecho y llevo a Timothy al parque, a el le gusta mucho ese lugar, el se va a jugar, y yo me siento en un banco. Una hora despues, llamo a Timothy para que nos vayamos, el viene, me levanto y nos vamos.

Antes de salir del parque, alguien dice:

- Bella, espera.

Me volteo a ver quien es, al verlo mi corazon empezo a latir rapido, no puedo creerlo, es Damon.


	4. Chapter 4

Sentirte mia.

Capitulo 4.

Bella.

Le doy la espalda a Damon y le digo a Timothy:

- Vamonos.

Empezamos a caminar rapido pero Damon nos sigue, me detengo abro mi bolso y le doy un dolar a Timothy y le digo:

- Vete a comprar dulces.

Timothy se va, Damon se acerca y le digo:

- Alejate de mi y de mi hijo.

- Es el verdad, - dice.

- No te importa, - digo.

- Bella, perdon, - dice Damon-, puedo explicartelo.

- No me importa, - digo llorando-, nada justifca lo que hiciste.

Me volteo y Damon dice:

- Tenia canser.

Lo miro y digo:

- ¿Que?

Timothy se acerca y le digo:

- Hablamos, depues.

- Nos vemos mañana a esta hora, - dice Damon.

Timothy y yo nos vamos, y el me pregunta:

- ¿Quien era ese hombre mama?

- Un desconocido, hijo.


	5. Chapter 5

Sentirte mia.

Capitulo 5.

Bella.

Es la tarde al dia siguiente, estoy lista para ver a Damon, dejo a Timothy en casa de mis padres y luego me voy al parque, cuando llego veo a Damon sentado en el banco, me siento al lado de el y le digo:

- Estoy lista para escucharte.

- Cuando me empeze a sentir mal, - dice Damon-, fui al hospital, me hicieron unos estudios y me detectaron cancer, me senti devastado, asi que decidi desaparecer no queria que me vieras morir, ademas estabas embarazada eso te haria daño.

- Debiste, contarmelo Damon, - digo-, yo te amaba Damon, estaria contigo en las buenas y en las malas.

- Se que hice mal, - dice Damon-, por eso decidi volver, para recuperar mi familia.

- ¿Estas bien?, - digo-, ¿Ya no tienes cancer?

- No, -dice-, me fui a vivir a Chicago, alli inicie un tratamiento y ya estoy mejor, ¿Cuando me dejaras conocer a Timothy?

- Pronto, - digo.

Damon y yo nos despedimos, luego fui a mi casa a buscar a Timothy.


	6. Chapter 6

Sentirte mia.

Capitulo 6.

Bella.

Tomothy ya esta dormido, yo no puedo dormir no se que hacer, llavarme a Timothy lejos o dejar que Damon lo conosca, no se si el esta siendo sincero.

Al dia siguiente, cuando llego a trabajar veo a Alice y a Elena, me acerco a ellas y les digo:

- Ayer aparecio Damon.

- ¿Conocio a Timothy?, - dice Elena.

- No lo deje.

- ¿ Por que?, - pregunta Alice.

- Me dijo que tenia cancer, no se si creerle.

- Bella, no le prives el derecho a Timothy de conocer a su padre, - dice Alice.

- Ya se, es lo que mas Timothy desea, pero no quiero que se ilucione y que luego se valla.

- Debes tomar una decicion, - dice Elena.

- Me voy de la ciudad, me llevare a Timothy lejos de aqui.

- Estas loca, - dice Alice-, si Damon tuvo la valentia de venir a recuperar su familia es porque en realidad tenia cancer.

Decido no seguir con el tema, el resto del dia lo paso callada, pensando, y tome una decicion. Al llegar a casa llamo a Damon y le digo:

- Damon, mañana nos vemos en el parque, dejare que conoscas a Timothy.

Le cuelgo y subo a la habitacion de Timothy, me siento junto a el en la cama y le digo:

- Hijo mañana vas a conocer a tu padre.

- En serio, - dice Timothy.

El me abraza y se pone a saltar en la cama de alegria. Bajo a la sala y salgo al jardin, alli veo a Edward y le digo:

- Hola Edward, hace dias que no te veia.

- Mucho trabajo, - dijo Edward-, ¿Quiere ir mañana en la noche a cenar conmigo?

- Esta bien, - digo-, asi nos conocemos.

- Ok, -dice Edward y luego se va.


	7. Chapter 7

Sentirte mia.

Capitulo 7.

Bella.

Al dia siguiente, llevo a Timothy al parque para que conosca a su padre. Al llegar Damon esta ahi, me detengo y le digo a Timothy:

- El es, tu padre, - señalo a Damon.

Timothy se acerca a el, veo que Damon lo abraza, me acerco a ellos y le digo a Damon:

- Quiero que lo lleves a casa a las nueve de la noche.

Damon me abraza, el huele muy bien, mi corazon se acelera, el me sigue gustando, me despido de Timothy y me voy a trabajar, al llegar las chicas estan ahi y les digo:

- Timothy esta con su padre.

- Tomaste la decicion correcta, - dice Alice.

- Al despedirme, Damon, me abrazo, y senti cosas.

Elena me abraza y dice:

- Al fin, pense que te ibas a quedar sola por siempre.

Reimos. Cuando Alice, Elena y yo nos vamos, pero el gerente nos detiene y dice:

- Hoy cerraremos tarde, asi que se iran tarde.

Nos devolvemos y llamo a Damon y le digo:

- Damon quedate a dormir con Timothy hoy, porque voy a salir tarde de trabajar.

Por fin, el supermercado cierra, al llegar a casa llego con mucho sueño y veo que Edward esta sentado en mi puerta y recuerdo que hoy quede cenar con el. El me ve y se levanta se acerca a mi y dice:

- ¿ Por que me dejaste plantado?

El lo dice en un tono alto veo su mano derecha y tiene un cuchillo.


	8. Chapter 8

Sentirte mia.

Capitulo 8.

Bella.

Cuando veo el cuchillo me alejo y le digo:

- Baja ese cuchillo.

Edward lo deja caer y dice:

- Bella, perdon ¿ Por que no llegaste?

- Tuve que trabajar hasta tarde hoy, - Bella-, lo siento.

Corro hacia mi puerta, tengo miedo, entro y le pongo seguro a la puerta, ¿Que iba a hacer con ese cuchillo?, Edward definitivamente es raro matendre distancia con el.

Al dia siguiente es mi dia libre, Damon llega con Timothy temprano, el se veia muy feliz, me da un abrazo y se va a su habitacion, Damon y yo nos sentamos en el sofa, el dice:

- Bella, la pase increible con Timothy, tenemos un hijo maravilloso, se tan pocas cosas de el, maldita enfermedad me alejo de el y de ti. Bella me gustaria intentarlo otra vez.

Cuando se fue sufri mucho ya que lo amaba tanto:

- Si Damon lo quiero intentar otra vez.

El me abraza y nos besamos, subimos a mi habitacion y el le pone seguro a la puerta, el me quita la ropa, yo se la quito a el y hacemos el amor.

Al terminar Damon se va al hotel a buscar sus cosas, voy a la habitacion de Timothy y esta dormido. Me siento tan feliz todo esta volviendo a la normalidad. Abro la puerta y Edward esta ahi, el corazon se me acelera, y el dice:

- Bella, ¿Quieres salir conmigo esta noche?

- No puedo Edward volvi con el padre de Timothy.

- Eres una maldita perra.

El me da una bofetada me caigo al piso, el se acerca a mi me va a golpear pero alguien interviene, es Damon, el lo agarra por el cuello y lo lanza al jardin, Edward se levanta y se va para su casa, Damon me levanta, estoy asustada, no puedo parar de llorar, Damon me dice:

- Ire a matarlo por hacerte eso.

Lo detengo y le digo:

- Dejalo, no vale la pena.

No se que paso, porque se habia vuelto tan violento se veia muy amable, Damon me abraza y nos damos un beso.


	9. Chapter 9

Sentirte mia.

Capitulo 9.

Bella.

En la noche, Damon le conto un cuento a Timothy, el se quedo dormido, luego nos vamos a nuestra habitacion y hacemos el amor toda la noche. Al dia siguiente me voy a trabajar, Alice esta en su puesto pero Elena no, eso es extraño, ella siempre llega temprano. Alice dice:

- ¿Como estas Bella?

- Exelente, Damon y yo regresamos.

- Me alegro, - dice Alice.

Pasa el resto del dia y Elena no llega a trabajar, al llegar a casa la llamo varias veces y no contesta. Timothy esta en casa de mis padres Damon al salir de trabajar lo va a buscar, el telefono suena y contesto, escucho gritos y una voz me dice:

- Eso es lo que te va pasar.

La mujer empieza a decir:

- No por favor.

Y suena un disparo, cuelgo y me pongo a llorar. Damon y Timothy llega, me limpio las lagrimas para que no me vean llorar, Timothy viene a mi, me da un abrazo, y dice:

- ¿Puedo ver television?

- Si hiciste la tarea si.

Timothy se va y Damon se acerca a mi y me pregunta:

- ¿Po que llorabas?

- No estaba llorando.

No queria decirle lo que me habia pasado.


	10. Chapter 10

Sentirte mia.

Capitulo 10.

Bella.

Al dia siguiente, en la mañana, Timothy esta desayunando en la cocina, Damon y yo vemos television en la sala, estamos viendo un reporte de ultima hora:

- Fueron encontrados los restos de una joven, en el parque, la victima tiene un disparo en el pecho y tiene moretones, lo que indica que fue golpeada y torturada antes de morir, la victima es Elena Gilbert, -dice el reportero.

Presentan en la television una foto de mi mejor amiga, mi corazon se encogio y empeze a llorar, no podia respirar, Damon me abraza y yo lo abrazo, me siento tan mal.

En la tarde es el sepelio de Elena, sus padres estan devastados, conmigo vienen Damon y Alice, deje a Timothy con mis padres, Davon esta con ellos tambien. Cuando sepultan a Elena, empiezo a llorar, Alice tambien, Damon nos abraza a las dos.

Mas tarde, Damon va a buscar cafe, estoy sentada conversando con Alice, en la casa de los padres de Elena, mi telefono suena me alejo y contesto:

-¿Hola?.

- Como murio la perra de tu amiga, vas a morir tu maldita, pero primero te dare por donde mas te duele.

Me cuelgan el telefono se me cae de las manos, ahora lo comprendo todo ese es el mismo hombre que me llamo ayer, entonces los gritos y el disparo que oí se lo dieron a Elena, mi corazon se acelero, esa voz es la de Edward.


	11. Chapter 11

Sentirte mia.

Capitulo 11.

Bella.

Damon se acerca a mi, trato de limpiarme las lagrimas, el me pregunta:

- ¿Porque lloras?

- Solo se me entro una basurita en el ojo.

Damon y yo nos vamos a casa.

Estoy encadenada a una cama, intento safarme pero no puedo, veo a Edward el se acerca a mi, saca una pistola, me apunta y me dispara. Abro los ojos me doy cuenta de que todo habia sido una pesadilla. Me levanto y bajo a la sala a tomar un baso de leche, el telefono suena, contesto:

- ¿Hola?

- Te ves hermosa en pijama.

Mi corazon se detiene:

- Dejame en paz.

Cuelgo el telefono, y subo a la habitacion de Timothy, veo que esta dormido y me voy para mi habitacion, Damon se despierta, me da un beso y empezamos a hacer el amor.

Al dia siguiente, es mi dia libre, despues de desayunar llevo a Timothy a la escuela y regreso a casa, al llegar veo que Damon se prepara para ir a trabajar, le doy un beso y se va.

Agarro un baso para beber agua, y afuera suena un disparo, el vaso se me cae, salgo afuera y veo, a Damon tirado en el piso.


	12. Chapter 12

Sentirte mia.

Capitulo 12.

Bella.

Corro hacia Damon, su camisa blanca esta llena de sangre, entro a la casa y llamo a emergencias, luego voy afuera, le hablo a Damon y el no respondo, estoy llorando, la ambulancia llega, cierro la casa y luego me voy con ellos.

Al llegar al hospital, se llevan a Damon, a intensimos, me quedo a esperar, quien habra hecho eso, solo me pasa un nombre por la mente Edward, esta cumpliendo su venganza, primero mi mejor amiga, ahora Damon, de seguro el proximo en la lista es Timothy, y si le pasa algo algo a mi hijo, no lo puedo permitir.

Llamo a mis padres y les digo lo que paso, ellos recojeran a Timothy. Luego voy a la policia, a reportar lo sucedido.

Al llegar, hay un hombre sentado detras de un escritorio, me siento y le pregunto:

- ¿Es un policia?

- Si, -responde.

- Vengo a reportar a mi vecino, el es un acosador, - empiezo a llorar-, me llama y me dice cosas indevidas, creo que mato a mi mejor amiga Elena Gilbert, y hace un rato le disparo a mi novio Damon.

- No es la primera, - dice el policia-, joven usted es victima de Simon Smith.

- Usted se refiere a otra persona, no se su apellido, solo se que se llama Edward.

- Es comun que se cambie el nombre, - dice el policia, se para y busca un libro, lo pone en el escritorio y lo abre, en el hay muchas fotos-, Este hombre viaja de estado en estado matando mujeres, hasta ahora se cree que a matado quince mujeres incluyendo a su amiga Elena Gilbert, en las noticias nunca se menciona nada de este asesino, para evitar caos en la sociedad.

El policia me muestra una foto de un hombre gordo de cabello largo, arriba decia Robert, este hombre lo habia visto en el sepelio de Elena, ese era Robert, miro otra foto y veo que esta se parece a Edward, miro al policia y le digo:

- Mi amiga, antes de morir me dijo que salia con un tal Robert.

- Le recomiendo que se cuide de el, es muy peligroso.

- Gracias.

Me despido y me voy al hospital, al llegar le pregunto a la recepcionista sobre el estado de salud de Damon y contesta:

- Esta en sala de operacion.

- Gracias, - digo.

Me siento y el doctor se acerca, me levanto rapido y le pregunto:

- ¿Como salio Damon de la operacion?

- Salio bien, pero debemos esperar a que reaccione, gracias a Dios la bala no toco ningun organo vital.

Senti un alivio tan grande, gracias a Dios no funciono el plan de Edward.


	13. Chapter 13

Sentirte mía.

Capitulo 13.

Bella.

Dios después.

Damon regresa a casa ya esta mucho mejor, hoy decido contarle lo que esta pasando, el esta viendo televisión junto a Timothy, me acerco y le digo a Timothy:

- Hijo vete arriba, a ver televisión, tengo que hablar con tu padre.

Timothy se va y me siento al lado de Damon:

- Damon tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

Damon apaga la televisión y me mira:

- Todo este tiempo he estado siendo acosada por Edward, el vecino.

- ¿Que?

- El me ha estado llamando, mato a Elena e intento matarte, pero lo peor no es eso, es que es un asesino en serie buscado por la policía desde hace varios años.

- ¿Por que no me lo habías dicho?, llamare a la policía.

Damon se levanta del sofa y llama a la policia. Minutos despues llegan y van a la casa de Edward, empiezan a tocar pero nadie responde, por lo que deciden derribar la puerta, al entrar no hay nadie en la casa.

Damon y yo entramos, esa casa estaba sucia y desordenada, yo entro a la habitacion de Edward y encuentro algo terrible, hay un mural con fotos mias y de mi familia, tenemos cuchillos clavados en la cabeza, veo que tambien hay un telescopio por el que podia ver hacia mi habitacion, alguien entra, me volteo y es Damon, el se sorprende al ver las fotos, yo veo la foto que se robaron de la casa y compruebo que fue el, empiezo a llorar, al encontrar una lista, con los nombres de mi familia y amigos, el nombre de Elena y de Damon están tachados, el siguiente era Timothy, Damon me abraza y nos vamos de esa casa.

Subo a mi habitacion, busco una maleta y empiezo a empacar, Damon entra a la habitacion y pregunta:

- ¿Que estas haciendo?

- Me voy y me voy a llevar a Timothy, no permitire que ese maldito nos haga mas daño.

- Hable con la policia y me dijeron que no va a volver.

- No me arriesgare.

Salgo de la habitación y voy a la de Timothy, empiezo a empacar sus cosas, Timothy me pregunta:

- ¿Para donde vamos mama?

- Lejos, hijo.

Despues de terminar Damon baja las maletas, y nos vamos a casa de mis padres.


	14. Chapter 14

Sentirte mia.

Capitulo 14.

Bella.

Despues de llegar a casa de mis padres, Damon y yo les explicamos la situacion y ellos aceptan a que nos quedemos hay.

Tres meses despues.

Tres meses y no he vuelto ha saber mas nada de Edward, mi vida ha vuelto hacer la misma, decidimos volver a casa, ahora vivia una familia en donde vivia Edward, Timothy esta con mis padres pasandose el dia, volvi a trabajar, al llegar vi a mi amiga Alice, le doy un gran abrazo hace mucho tiempo que no la veia, la pongo al tanto de lo que habia pasado, en el lugar donde trabajaba Elena, hay una maquina de dulces, ella amaba los dulces.

Una lagrima se me sale. En mi rato libre, Alice y yo nos vamos a almorzar, mi telefono suena, contesta:

- ¿Hola?

- Hola, Bella.

Es Edward, mi corazon se paraliza:

- ¿Como te ha ido?

- Dejame en paz, -digo.

- Si me cuelgas mato a tu hijo.

Empiezo a llorar, el tiene a mi hijo:

- Dejalo en paz.

- Si vienes a mi dejare que se valla.

- Esta bien, ¿Donde nos veremos?

- En el parque, pero primero te deje una sorpresa en casa de tus padres.

Edward me cuelga, y Alice me pregunta:

- ¿Que paso?

- Edward volvio.

Alice y yo nos vamos a casa de mis padres, al llegar entro corriendo, veo a mis padres sentados en el sofa, ambos estan muertos, hay una nota, esta dice: ¡Sorpresa!.

Abrazo a mis padres no puedo dejar de llorar, mi corazon esta destrozado, no podia hablar, Alice me abraza, ella llama a la policia y luego llama a Damon.

Al llegar Damon, corro hacia el, lo abrazo y el a mi, estoy destrozada y el me pregunta:

- ¿Donde esta Timothy?

- El esta con Edward, el lo sucuestro.

Damon empieza a llorar, y le digo:

- El y yo nos veremos en el parque, haremos un intercambio, encargate de sepultar a mis padres, te enviare un mensaje con Timothy

Me despido de Damon le doy un beso, y luego me despido de Alice. Al llegar al parque veo a Edward, el esta apuntando a Timothy, el corre hacia mi y me da un abrazo, le susurro al oido:

- ¿Donde estabas?

- En un tren, mama.

Recuerdo que por ahi hay un vago de tren abandonado, le susurro a Timothy:

- Dile a tu papa que estoy en un vagon de tren abandonado.

Timothy asiente, me despido y le digo:

- Que espere a su papa.

Edward me sube a su auto y partimos hacia el vagon de tren.


	15. Chapter 15

Sentirte mia.

Capitulo 15.

Bella.

Llamo a Damon y le digo que Timothy esta en el parque. Al llegar, Edward me entra en el vagon, y le digo:

- Entregate Simon Smith.

- Veo que sabes quien soy eres muy inteligente Bella, eso me gusta.

- ¿Vas a violarme?

- Por supuesto que lo hare, no sabes cuanto te deseo Bella.

Edward se va, yo me comienzo a preocupar. Es de noche y Edward no ha llegado, me pregunto si lo abran arrestado, empiezo a buscar algo filoso por si intenta violarme, y encuentro una nabaja.

El llega y se me acaban las esperanzas, y le pregunto:

- ¿Por que mataste a Elena?

- No fui yo, fue Robert.

El empieza a reir como un maniatico, y dice:

- Siento mucho lo de tus padres, si solo me hubieran entragado al niño estuvieran vivos ahora.

El se acerca a mi y me empieza a besar, el estomago se me revuelve, agarro con firmesa la nabaja y se la clavo en la espalda, el se cae y salgo corriendo. Mi corazon esta acelerado, estoy corriendo no quiero mirar a atras, escucho un disparo, y me caigo al suelo esta frio me entra tierra en la boca, lo veo a el, se acerca a mi, tiene una pistola en la mano, me levanto rapidamente pero el dispara y me caigo otra vez, esta vez mi pierna derecha se aduerme, la toco y esta mojada, veo mis manos, estan llenas de sangre, el me mira riendose coloca sus manos en mi cuello y empieza a apretar, lucho pero no puedo quitar sus manos solo pienso en mi hijo no puedo pensar en nada mas y eso me da valor, tomo su pistola y lo golpeo y el se cae, me empiezo a arrastrar pero el me detiene y empezamos a forcejear y suena un disparo.

Edward se cae, el disparo le dio a el, empiezo a correr, mi corazon esta acelerado, la policia llega y Damon, Alice y Timothy tambien, corro hacia ellos y los abrazo, un policia se acerca a mi y me dice:

- Esta muerto.

- Gracias a Dios.

- Ahora estaremos felices, - dice Damon le doy un abrazo y luego nos besamos.


	16. Epilogo

Sentirte mia.

Epilogo.

Bella.

Un año despues.

Damon y yo estamos de luna de miel, en Emiratos Arabes Unidos, Timothy se quedo con Alice, ella hace tres meses se caso con el gerente del supermercado Daniel Jones.

Damon y yo hace una semana que nos casamos, nos casamos en la playa fue una boda hermosa, en la boda habian tres sillas vacias en donde deverian haber estado mis padres y Elena.

Despues de su muerte me entere que Edward tenia una esposa y tres hijos, espero que sean felices.

Damon y yo estamos en la playa, el esta sentado en la arena contemplando el hermoso Burj Al Arab, ahi nos estamos hospedando. Me acerco a el y le digo:

- Este lugar es hermoso ¿Verdad?

- No como tu.

Damon me besa. El se para y me carga, me lleva al mar, alli empezamos a besarnos.

Por fin puedo respirar en paz. Al fin soy feliz.

Fin.


End file.
